Make the Bad Dreams Stop
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: Konan has a nightmare and Nagato's there to comfort her. One-Shot Fluff NagatoXKonan


"N-naggy?"

The young Nagato opened his eyes to see his best friend,Konan,on her knees next to his tatami mat. He noticed her tear-streaked face and red eyes. The red haired boy sat up.

"Konan-chan," He wispered, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He stared at her through his long bangs, worry in his voice. He watched as she drew back, bringing her hands to her lap, and lowering her head.

"I'm sorry for waking you up...but I was scared and..." The young girl looked away from her friend, embarressed about her feelings. Nagato's stare sofened into a look of sympathy.

"Kona-Chan...did you have a bad dream?" Konan slowly raised her head. Her eyes met with his hidden ones. She nodded, a sad, terrified look in her eyes. Nagato let out a pained sigh. He knew what kinds of nightmares she was going through. In fact, he had just gotten over his nightmare stage, their new teacher acting as a sign of hope for the little boy. He hadn't even thought about how Konan was dealing with the loss of her family and such. At that thought, he looked away from the girl, ashamed that he had been so forgetful of his dear friend's emotions. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to her.

Out of the courner of his sight, he saw her red eyes become larger, as if in shock. "Um...thank you...naggy-kun..." Then her head fell again, as she whiped at her face. It took Nagato a moment to realize that Konan had begun to cry. The need to comfort his friend urged him to grab her arm lightly, and pull her closer. He wrapped his small arms around his friend, and patted her back as she wept.

"It was so terrible, Nagato..." She mumbled as the tears streamed down her face. "Momma...daddy...that MAN..." Nagato knew all too well what had happened in her dream. Him and Yahiko had similar dreams - Their homes being broken into, their families being slaughtered. All he could do was rub her back and tell her things like, "It's ok." or "You're all right now..."

After a couple minutes, Konan's crying ceased. Nagato pulled her back, slightly, to face his best friend. Her red eyes looked strange against her blue hair. She sniffled let a small,almost unnoticeable, smile creep onto his young, pale face. "Better?" He whispered.

Konan's little head shook up and down, sheepishly. Her face had a slight blush; he was still holding her. Nagato smiled fully, and nodded one strong time, like little kids always do when they've come to a decition. "Good." He said.

But Nagato's youthful confidance soon started to dwindle when he noticed Konan's usually cheerful face start to fall once again. She lowered her eyes, and slumped back. Nagato's eye brows furrowed. "What's wrong, Kona-chan?" He whispered. Konan instantly slammed her eyes shut, and sat up strait, throwing her hands together and swiftly placing them in her lap.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interupt you sleep, Naggy!" Konan broke out of his embrace and rose to her knees. "Please forgive me! Oyasumi nesai!" She then turned around, crawled back over to her mat, and flopped down. Nagato just stared sadly at her back. He could tell by her rushed "goodbye" and her raising voice. She was crying again; she wasn't better. Swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat, Nagato slowly and quietly brought himself to his hands and knees. His heart grew heavier the closer he got to his weeping best friend. When he was close enough to see her shaking shoulders in the darkness of the room, the young red-head sat.

"Konan-Chan...? Um...I'm sorry. Please...please don't cry." Nagato whispered. A moment past where the only sounds in the room were the snores of the other two sleeping men, and the crashing lightning storm pouring outside the small hut. Konan slowly let herself roll over; her red eyes still freshly watered. Nagato's heart sank in his chest.

"Nagato-kun...?" Konan muttered, her voice strained from the crying. "I'm scared. I miss my home and-" Her quiet voice was suddenly cut off by a giant crack emitting from the sky, that shook the small hut. Lightning flashed across the room, before leaving the children in a grumbling darkness once again. Meanwhile, Konan had leaped into Nagato's arms, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Make it stop, Naggy! Make it stop..." The young girl cried into his chest. Nagato wrapped his arms around his best friend, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Kona-chan...I will...someday." The determined sound in Nagato's voice comforted the girl. Konan eased out of his embrace, and looked at him. Nagato gave her his biggest smile, slightly squeezing Konan's arms. A small grin floated to the surface of Konan's face. They both shared a friendly gaze. Once Konan's face strted to grow hot with a blush, she glanced down, toward her tatami mat.

"U-um...Naggy-kun? Could you...could you lay down with me...?" Nagato nodded softly, accepting her request. He understood how it felt to be alone, even in sleep. He knew she was still very fragile. Lying down, Konan gave him a melancholy smile.

"Thank you..."

Nagato layed down next to her, a small smile on his face. He enjoyed being wanted. Snuggling next to his best friend, he whispered,

"Of course, Kona-Chan. You're welcome..."


End file.
